Tactical Plan
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Theo cornaro has a genius plan on getting the Mage of his dreams not his contracted one but his Queen.


Title: Tactical Plan

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

For the age of Cosmos, after the Chaos was suppressed and the divided crest was made in to one naming birthing the Grancrest by the first Leon Cornaro, by means of destroying the Chaos means Mages were striped with their magic, however the wife of the First Emperor who is a Former mage became an Imperial white Witch created the White magic they call now and the Mages were back and they are the same being hired by the Lords for tactical or political purposes.

However there is one Mage who in a young age of seventeen is currently the hired Professor to the prestigious University of the Capital Leon, but what made her famous is that the great grandson of the first Emperor who went back to Sistina after handing the crown to the Ducet family is courting the young lady.

"So… you're going to help me right?" Theo Cornaro, the current head of the Cornaro family and the Archduke of Sistina holding the territories of Bulltava and Dartania si currently in the meeting room with the Emperor who's laughing at him.

He groaned, "I'm serious!"

"She hit you that hard huh?" the Earl of Altirk laughed at him as well.

"Well, I helped you both with Lady Marrine and Lady Margaret and I did not even laugh at you" he glared.

"We're sorry, but it's just too much coming from a guy who doesn't even notice the love stare now oh so in love" Alexis snorted, "But really as I say loves come from weird places" he shook his head, "So how do you plan on asking her out?"

"That's why I'm asking you for advice?" and with that the combat uniform clad Archduke sat across them.

* * *

The next day, wearing his usual military combat with his heavy rig vest and ammunition, he just came from his work and went to the University, with his guards tailing him he went straight to the Principal's office to get the lady to agree with his courting plan.

Meanwhile Siluca who's just finished teaching her students went out, with her spell book on hand she passed by with few of the familiar guys in heavy combat uniform, the bald man grinned, "Madam Commander!" he called which they find as a jest whenever she is present since their general finds her more superior.

"Hello to you too, Sergeant Grasik" snorted Siluca when the others noticed her too.

Lassic, Moreno her former senior, Lucas, Petr her sister's boyfriend and Grasik who greeted her, the students around turned to see.

Suddenly the guy she did not want to see and vowed not to meet again went out her Principal's office, rolling her eyes at his cute happy grin.

She vowed never to involve herself to a man who is bloodthirsty about war and who holds a weapon of destruction, well here she is smitten with that idiot green haired man, it's true he is a soldier who always go with his gun but he is also charming in his own way, gentle and kind to his people and everyone around him, although sometimes he is dumb as she thinks.

She sighed and greeted him back, which made him smile ear to ear, after that she fell from his over fussing and how did she agree to his lunch invitation again? So here she is holding his arm heading to some café minus his bodyguards, for some reason he is very convincing with everything and she is enjoying his company, though she is denying the truth about it however.

* * *

"How did you meet with your romantic suitor?" grinned by her lady colleagues, she sighed at the thought and wanted to keep when the principal went to join them.

"They met in one of my hubby's parties and Theo is my husband's best friend together with the Emperor and Klute Gallas, but after that this young lady went hit it from there with him, I don't know what you did to him, more than sleeping with him but he's really fallen for you" she giggled.

"Wait you slept with him?" she blushed to the roots and hid behind her hand while the girls started to bounce around her pressing more questions.

It was a vogue memory what happened to them but she woke up one morning wearing his shirt and no under wear present, and she wanted to kill herself when he came out wearing nothing but a small towel by his waist.

While she was busy trying to hide herself, her phone suddenly pings for a notification, reading it, she hid her smile when the girls scooted closer, "Is it Smooth sailor?" joked by the principal Margaret.

Siluca pouted but it was actually Theo messaged her about her dinner that was being sent to her already, "So where can I find a guy like that in one of your hubby's parties?" teased Colleen.

"Why not ask Siluca if she can give you her guy since she seemed uninterested?" Margaret tested her and she looked insulted and protesting.

"No!" with that Margaret wheezed. While she continued to reply him with thanks.

* * *

Days later she continued to open up with the guy who she slept with but knowing him he's very sincere and loving she learned that he only carry his gun for protection and not like those blood thirsty Lords who intend to kill the other to get another territory.

Instead he cooperates with his people to make his land flourish, and according to the news daily he is the richest man living richer more than the Emperor himself since his and Sistina is named as agricultural and tourism Capital of the Empire, Dartania his other territory after he battled the reigning king there because he had been making his people suffer and free the place and so does the slaves, he discovered that the place is rich in minerals so he did what he needs to do, he controlled the place to safeguard it and extracted some of its minerals and used it as their product to supply the country, the other Bulltava he did the same, except the place were rich in caves full of gems and jewels.

She finds the man as peace loving and has quite the code of honor so maybe, just maybe dating the man isn't a bad idea, she was lost in thoughts when suddenly one of her students gave her a flower, then another until she had a huge bouquet of assorted colored roses which she knew has lots of meaning.

Suddenly a loud blare of live band outside of her room played.

Uptown girl

She's been living in her uptown world

I bet she never had a back street guy

I bet her mama never told her why

Peeking out it was Theo singing while the Emperor is with him playing the guitars and his other best friend Villar playing the drums and Klute with the base, her jaw fell looking at them and more importantly Theo singing, still wearing his uniform with a happy smile on his face.

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

And when she knows what

She wants from her time

And when she wakes up

And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an uptown girl

You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired of her high class toys

And all her presents from her uptown boys

She's got a choice

The girls started shrieking after the lyrics of their cover, and when Theo went up to her and took her hand and pulled her out his friends started grinning.

Uptown girl

You know I can't afford to buy her pearls

But maybe someday when my ship comes in

She'll understand what kind of guy I've been

And then I'll win

This time it was Alexis who started to sing since his friend is busy.

And when she's walking

She's looking so fine

And when she's talking

She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love

This time it was Theo again singing and the guy started the background singing for him since they cut the music to follow the original song.

With an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

Uptown girl

She's my uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

He touched her forehead with his and grinned cupping her cheeks with his wide smile, "Siluca Meletes, I know this is late but I want to be formal and ask you, will you be my girl?" after that loud screaming were heard, even Margaret was bouncing shrieking 'YES' to her.

She sighed since she already made up her mind, she nodded and that did it, he was over the moon and carried her around in circles and kissed her.

"I think this is late but, I'm handful you know" said Theo leaning in for a kiss again but she stopped him and pouted.

"The warning should've come before I signed myself in this" with that Alexis with the other Lords dropped laughing and wheezing at the strike the Mage had said.

"Well, are you up for the challenge then?" Theo challenge.

"Is this a relationship or a challenge?" raising her brow still having to wrap her arms around his neck while he carries her.

"I'll be receiving tons of sass aren't I?" he asked.

"Are you up to it?"

"I am actually" he smiled, "But are you up to my challenge then?"

"If there is no cheating involve then I'm good"

"You'll be surprise how to stick to one I am" and he leaned in again which she let him.

"So this is your tactical plan to get me?" she raised her eye brow again.

"I'm a natural born Sistinian man, it comes naturally but I need these guys' help for this one, sounds cheesy but serenading is part of my country's traditional courting so hope you don't mind because I'll be serenading everyday?"

"If it isn't embarrassing like this it's fine" she told and he laughed.

The next day the girls who went out to hangout saw Siluca's new photo which made them curse, seeing her all mushy with the guy she did not like at first now changing her profile with both her and hi's picture, she's wearing nothing but his shirt and him behind her arms wrapped by her waist and kissing her neck, and they can see he wears no shirt only his pants on, "So is there anyone available in you husband's party?"

"My husband's party is not a dating site nor find me a boyfriend gathering" said Margaret but you're invited so you look for your own" with that Colleen and Laura pouted.

~END~


End file.
